infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
TomatoUSB
Your here: Home / Network / WiFi / TomatoUSB __TOC__ What is it? Tomato USB is an alternative Linux-based firmware for powering Broadcom-based ethernet routers. It is a modification of the famous Tomato firmware, with additional built-in support for USB port, wireless-N mode support, support for several newer router models, and various enhancements. Supported Routers Tomato USB supports many Broadcom-based routers from Asus, Linksys, Buffalo, Netgear and other manufacturers. See the documentation about the different build types for more details and for the list of models supported. Features :* Firmware replacement with full LAN/WAN/WiFi support :* WiFi 802.11a/b/g/n, LAN up to Gigabit :* NAS support: external USB storage, with file sharing on LAN and WAN (supports FAT/FAT32, EXT2/EXT3 and NTFS) :* Print server: access USB printer from LAN :* VPN support (through OpenVPN, both client and server mode) :* Media server DLNA :* Nice and easy to use GUI :* Installation of custom packages from Optware (P2P clients, proxy, web server, etc.) :* Graphical bandwidth usage monitor :* Very advanced QOS configuration :* Access restrictions :* Advanced wireless configurations (WDS, wireless client modes, etc.) :* NAT-PMP :* UPnP Please see also the official changelog for a full list of changes. Development Tomato USB is an Open Source project. If you would like to participate in the development, feel free to check out the source code from the Git Repository (if you're not familiar with Git, this Crash Course may help to get you started), and submit us your patches, or post the bug reports and your suggestions on the forum. As a Linux-based firmware for WLAN routers, Tomato USB has a lot in common with many similar projects. We would like to thank the developers of those projects for sharing their ideas and making the source code available, which greatly helps us to continuously improve Tomato USB! Documentation * Documentation: Build Features Cross-reference * Documentation: Web GUI reference guide * Documentation: Optware * Documentation: JFFS * Documentation: Build Types Tutorials *How to Create a Custom Theme For Your Router GUI with Tomato Firmware *Restoring config to another router - backing up *siproxd on routers with no usb port *NAS and Optware done easy *How to build, and rebuild Tomato, FOR TOTAL NOOBS *How to set up NAS and Optware on Tomato FOR TOTAL NOOBS *How to enable swap in TomatoUSB * Tutorial: OpenVPN *Tutorial: Configuring a PPTP VPN *Tutorial: Backup Settings, Logs, & More to USB Drive Script *Tutorial: Optware Installation *Tutorial: How to turn a Tomato firmware device in to a transparent Access point *Tutorial: Installing ipkg on Tomato USB for Asus RT-N16 *Tutorial: Using Tomato's QOS System *Tutorial: How to rebuild Tomato Firmware *Tutorial: Castget RSS Downloader *Tutorial: Adding Your Own Users *Tutorial: Use SSL certificate for WAN admin *Tutorial: Configure Printer in Windows *Tutorial: Installing On Asus Routers (RT-N16 etc) in Linux *Tutorial: Easy Toastman QoS setup *Tutorial: Over-clocking Asus RT-N16 *Tutorial: Installing on Asus Routers (RT-N16 and others) *Tutorial: Two isolated separate LAN subnets and rate limiting *Tutorial: Spin down USB disks when not used *Tutorial: Configure Windows Network browsing *Tutorial: LIGHTTPD on TOMATO usb :: STEP-BY-STEP GUIDE Scripts * TomatoUSB - Script Name Extensions * Custom Tomato look/theme Other Tutorials/Scripts *Access Restriction with Whitelist *Accessing modem interface on TomatoUSB *ALL-U-NEED Ad Blocking *(SCRIPT) Automated FTP Backup/Restore of stats *Dual dynamic IP Wan for Tomato *dualwan functionality *How to expand webserver capabilities! *IPTables Bandwidth Monitor (per device) *OpenVPN HOWTO *OpenVPN Static Key Mini-HOWTO *Tomato DualWAN *Virgin Media UK STM Monitoring Script Notes * A virtual TomatoUSB Toastman Builds Toastman's Latest Firmware Versions _:http://www.4shared.com/dir/v1BuINP3/Toastman_Builds.html Based on current TomatoUSBmod / RT Features by Victek - Flash Size Info | CPU Info & Freq | Previous WAN IP | Additional Themes - Revised Static ARP Binding | Revised IP/MAC/Range QOS/Bandwidth Limiter Features by Toastman - 250 entry limit in Static DHCP | 500 entry limit in Access Restrictions - Configurable QOS class names | Toastman QOS rules | Fast conntrack timeout - CPU frequency selector | Faster page refresh settings - VLAN Support for UPnP - if exists, loads upnpconfig.custom from JFFS Victek Builds *http://www.linksysinfo.org/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=160 *Victek link run through Google Translate for English shibby's Builds http://tomato.groov.pl/ Tomato SDHC *Tomato firmware with SDHC mod Broadcom Cut-Thru Forwarding Broadcom Cut-Thru Forwarding (BCMCTF):teddy_bear wrote: The Broadcom proprietary closed-source CTF module is included into Tomato USB since build 53 (it came from recent Asus RT-N16 OEM firmware along with updated wireless driver) but disabled by default. Since it's a binary module, there's no way to figure out what exactly it does… If anyone is interested in testing it to see if it provides any throughput improvements, and/or causes any problems, you can enable it by setting nvram variable "ctf_enable" to "1" and rebooting the router. Feedback is welcome. Category:TomatoUSB Category:English Documentation Category:TomatoUSB Tutorials